1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative coverings. More specifically, the present invention relates to decorative coverings that are furled and unfurled within a frame structure to reveal and conceal another object, such as a television set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some individuals invest a significant amount of effort and investment in decorating their home in a particular style, including furniture, artwork, wall coverings, fixtures, and so forth. Some businesses and retail stores similarly invest in a particular decor that meets the needs or desires of their owners and customers. However, homes and businesses employ a wide variety of devices, fixtures, and structures that may be inconsistent with a desired decor or style. Examples of such items include electrical control panels, television sets, wall safes, medicine cabinets, valuable items of artwork, access openings, mechanical systems, structural components and so forth. When such items interfere with a desired decor, then it has been necessary to disguise or conceal them in some fashion, or endure an item that is unappealing as compared to the general decor of a room or space. However, concealment can be problematic in that it can interfere with access when needed. It can also be cumbersome to reveal and conceal such items from time to time.
There are certain coverings known in the art. A hinged painting in front of a wall safe is familiar. However such an approach is only useful when access is necessary for a short period of time, because the painting is unappealing when left in the ‘open’ position. It is also known in the art to retract or hide the objectionable item when not in use. An example of this approach is a projection screen that retracts into a ceiling fixture, and is only extended into view when the user desires to project images onto the screen. The retractable screen approach has been applied to concealment as well. U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,765 to Pecorino et al. teaches a cover unit for a flat panel video display, for deploying a flexible cover over the display. Essentially, this is similar to a window shade that is lowered and raised in front of a television screen. While the Pecorino et al. approach is effective at covering a television, it lacks a degree of elegance that is often times desired in a refined decor environment. Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for providing a convenient decorative covering over objectionable items, and that is consistent with a desired decor in a room.